Saved
by vjeury
Summary: All he ever longed her was her. Just when he thought he could finally have his long awaited sleep, 'she' comes...    might change the rating later
1. Chapter 1

**Saved**

**~o~**

* * *

><p>Standing on the edge of a cliff somewhere on the country side was a tall blonde man. Young from the looks of it.<p>

Unaware of the fact that he is being watched by someone.

_…Yuka, wait for me…_

It was as if some cruel god was punishing me for the things I have done in the past. Just when I thought I was finally happy to let her go. Being able to contently look at her from afar and see her smiling face, laughing with the man she loves. Finally at peace with the fact that I can never be the man who'd be lucky enough to wake up beside her everyday and kiss her good morning, she dies.

I cannot stop the tears from coming. I couldn't care anymore.

Up above, gray thick clouds loomed over. Mourning with me. It, too, seems to want to cry at my loss. And cry it did.

To jump or not to jump that is the question. An obvious answer lay in front of me. I'm merely two inches from death now. The land before me towered over the beautiful, vast sea. The waves, crashing ever so madly underneath, seem impatient. I even picked the perfect spot for my death.

_Always the drama queen, aren't I, Yuka?_

She's probably giving me a long hard look from wherever she is now. And if she was here beside me, I'd get an extremely painful punch on the gut for being all emotional and stupid. I would love to have her do that over and over again just to have her beside me, or, for the more accurate term, around me.

The only person she'll be with is Yukihira, she made that crystal clear when they exchanged vows a few months ago. It was at that moment that I knew I really lost.

I'll do anything.

Anything.

Anything to get her to punch me.

To feel that she cares.

…Yuka...

I sighed her name.

I clutched the stone dangling miserably from my neck and over my heart. "A little something from me to you." I remember she said that after a childish fight over Batman and Pikachu. The only remnant of her existence. It's still emitting the same warmth you'd get from her when you know her smile is directed at you.

I shall cherish this forever.

I closed my eyes, shutting everything around me in silence and tried to feel my heartbeat. Slow, tedious sounds made its way through my being. They sound tired. I'm tired.

My knees are starting to give way.

_…This is it, Yuka…_

_...It's time..._

And with a gust of wind, my body fell forward.

_…I'm coming…_

…

A pair of hands caught my body just as I was about to head face first towards the icy waters and with a loud thud, I found myself on the ground.

My back protested in pain. I opened my once shut eyes only to find them staring in the beautiful autumn.

...

_"….Yuka….."_

**~o~**

_"I'm pretty sure I died already when I saw her..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It's been a year since I last updated this. M sorry for the sloppy writing, I've had very little practice over the past few months. I genuinely felt bad about wanting to start another fan fic and not finish this. I owe Narumi and I will honor my promise to at least make him happy in this story.

This series is so lovingly dedicated to my favorite emo kid, Narumi :) - guess who he ends up spooning later (: me heeee *I shall get multiple face palms because of that.

-**AU** (I've yet to uhh say the heroine for this story 'cause you guys hafta guess that or it's another OC coming!)

and...uhh... review please? (:

LOVE SENT!

~vjeury


	2. Chapter 2

**Saved**

**~o~**

* * *

><p>Big brown eyes bore into his the minute he woke up. The very eyes that emitted kindness, the eyes he learned to love over the past ten years.<p>

He grabbed her towards him the very second he saw her eyes. His arms wound around her as if she would dematerialize if he let her go. He brought her into an embrace so tight he was shaking, burying his head into her hair, inhaling her scent. He breathed in deeply. He almost pulled her hair off given how he was clutching it.

"Ouch. You know you're grabbing me waaay too tight, mister."

The voice brought him back to reality. That can't be right. That isn't how she sounds like. He ended the embrace almost immediately and brought her face close to his with both of his hands. He looked into her eyes first, dark brown orbs blinking in question. Then he looked at her button nose and her pink lips.

_It's all too familiar. _

Dismissing his doubts about her identity, he then brought her into a forcefully deep kiss, his hands still holding her so she couldn't pull back, and closed his eyes. He could feel her resisting him, pushing him away using her arms all to no avail. He pried her lips open, making them bleed as the kiss intensified. He felt her admit defeat, and was, too finally, kissing him back reluctantly.

_It's her._

_ It's her._

_ IT'S HER. _

He couldn't bear to let her go now. He was shaking as he kissed her. Finally gaining something that was denied of him earlier. Claiming what is rightfully his. Her lips tore as he exerted more force into the kiss. He could taste her blood as he continued to kiss her. He knows he's hurting her and yet he couldn't stop. He wanted her. Just when he thought he lost her forever, she right here, and even better, she kissing him back except now she can no longer keep up. She tried to say something to him between kisses but he paid her no mind. He couldn't afford to stop now. Afraid it would never happen again. He felt her resisting his advances again, this time she really was making an effort to get away from him, forcing him to pin her hands down and then resumed on kissing her.

"Oh no, you don't!"

Before he knew it, something hard hit him on the head and found himself unconscious once more.

-break-

She studied the sleeping man Guran asked her to nurse. He looks so weak. Curiosity got the best of her and she soon found herself sitting close to the unconscious man, examining his face, envious of his long curly lashes and his extremely fair (though pale) and smooth skin that she started touching them too. Fully dubious that the person on the bed is a man and confident that 'she' wouldn't wake up anytime soon and having an extremely bad habit of climbing on top of people (not for the reasons I know YOU are thinking of) that's what she did. Never known for her good intuition, she was proven wrong as the 'woman' opened her eyes and rose abruptly from the dead the minute she saw her.

Two vivid purple eyes stared up at her own obviously shocked from finding a person on top of her. That must be it. She got the same reaction every time a person wakes up and finds her on top of them, not that _this _happens a lot. This woman was just too beautiful that she couldn't help herself.

She was about to apologize when she was suddenly hugged by the woman obviously still shocked and traumatized, she was about to fall off a cliff after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There! Finally some progress!

I'm not really sure if I got Narumi's eyes right. In the anime it was purple while in the manga it's green.

I went with purple.

Thanks in advance for reading (and reviewing).

P.S

I'm currently accepting prompts for my Hisoka x OC story. If you're interested do drop send me a message and answer this question "What will you do if you find yourself having trouble unhooking your bra and an unknown clown offering to help you with it in your apartment, what will you do?"

Til chapter three!

-vjeury


End file.
